


5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines/Preferences

by Courtney_Hemmings



Series: 5SOS imagines/preferences [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Broken, Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Hope, Love, broken trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Hemmings/pseuds/Courtney_Hemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of imagines and preferences made by me!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines/Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to subscribe and comment!

*Luke*  
Me and the lads walk into the photo-shoot to be met by a beautiful girl.  
"Now boy's, this is Y/N. She will be in charge of the shoot today," our manager, Kendall, says.  
We nod and she smiles.  
"So first up is Ashton. Go get changed. You other 3 can sit down," Y/N says.  
We sit down and I watch her set up the camera. She smiles when Ashton comes back and fixes his hair then his fedora. He stands in the spot she tells him and I stare in awe.  
"Luke, bla bla bla," is all I hear.  
When someone starts snapping their fingers in my face, I come out of my daydream.  
"What," I say and she groans. "I said, go get changed. Your next," She huffs and I get up.  
I quickly get changed and sit in the hair and makeup chair. My hair is put into the quaff and Y/N walks over.  
"Is he ready," she asks.  
"Yep," the lady that did my hair says.  
I follow Y/N and pay attention to what she tells me. The shoot is soon over and Ashton pulls me aside.  
"Go talk to her. You know, before its too late," he says.  
"You sure," I ask.  
"Yeah, now go," he says and pushes me in her direction.  
"Hey Luke, did you need something," Y/N asks.  
"Um, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out some time," I ask and she smiles handing me a paper.  
"Pick me up at eight," she says and she leaves.  
I smile Ash smiles and hugs me.  
"Told ya," he jokes and I laugh.

*Ashton*  
I walk into Luke's house for the party he's having.  
"Hey Ash, My sister, Y/N, is here. Wanna meet her," he asks.  
"Sure," is all I say before being dragged out to the pool.  
"Y/N," Luke shouts and a girl swims over. "This is Ashton, one of my band mates. Ash, this is my sister, Y/N," Luke says and I nod.  
I remove my shirt and empty my pockets. "Mind if I join you," I ask and she smiles.  
Before I can do anything, Luke pushes me.  
"Lucas, will beat you is you do that again," I groan and Y/N laughs. "You think that's funny don't you," I look at her and she smiles.  
"Maybe," she says laughing again.  
"I'll get you," I say starting to walk towards her.  
She dives under water and I loose sight of her. I feel something pull my ankle and I fall. I come up from air and Y/N and Luke are high fiving.  
"Wow, I thought Luke was bad. Turns out you are," I say.  
"Wanna go out tomorrow? I'm in town for a while," she asks.  
"Su....Sure," I say and she smiles.  
"You owe me twenty Lucas," she says and I stand there with a confused look on my face.

*Calum*  
I was invited to go with Mali to a party. We walk in and Mali runs over to a girl and drags her over.  
"Why Mals? You know I don't like being dragged," the girl says.  
"Sorry Y/nick/N. I wanted you to meet my brother. And no he isn't Asian," Mali says.  
"I know. You guys are Kiwi. MY brother's friend, Mike is in the same band or something," the girl says. "Anyways, I'm Y/N, You are," she asks me.  
"Calum," I reply shaking her hand.  
She smiles and Mali smirks.  
"He's cute," Y/N whispers a bit to loud.  
"Thanks," I say.  
She looks down blushing and Mali runs off to her boyfriend, Jake.  
"Your really cute," I say and she blushes even more. "Would you like to go tomorrow," I ask and she looks at me.  
"Yeah..... Sure," she stammers and I laugh.  
"Wow, your really are adorable," I say and she smiles and blushes harder.

*Michael*  
I walk into the studio with Luke for writing. That's when I see her. She is getting the studio set up and Luke clears his throat.  
"Hey Lukey," she says and he giggles.  
"Hey Y/N. You remember Michael, right," he asks.  
"Nope, All I know is he's in your band and he always dies his hair random colors like hot pink," she says referring to my hot pink hair and I look down. "Anyways, Alex and Jinx are on their way over. I have to go meet up with Mrs. Kelly Clarkson. See you in about 2 hours," Y/N says and leaves.  
"Wow," I say as Alex and Jinx walk in.  
"Hey Clifford, stop drooling over my sister," Jinx says.  
*(A/N: Jinx and Alex are from a band called Black Veil Brides)* I look down blushing and he laughs. We start writing and she returns two hours later.  
"Hey sis," Jinx says as they hug.  
"How did recording go," Jinx asks.  
"Tiring. I'm going on a coffee run. Anyone want anything," Y/N asks.  
"Yeah, can I get a date with you tomorrow night," I ask.  
I look at her and she hands me a paper.  
"Meet me here at eight," she laughs and leaves.  
"Smooth one Clifford. But if you hurt my sister, I will hunt you down," Jinx says.  
"I wont. I wont," I say and we continue writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, subscribe, and leave a kudos. Thanks for reading. More to come!!!!


End file.
